Oh No! I'm Julia: A Chasing Life Fanfic
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Part 2 of Idiot Rich Kid. April finds herself as Julia Salinger, quite literally. Meanwhile, Beth confronts Leo for how he treated April.


**Oh No! I'm Julia!: A Chasing Life Fanfic**

**Plot: So I promised it and here it is. Part 2 of Idiot Rich Kid. April wakes up to find herself as Julia Salinger, literally. Meanwhile, Beth confronts Leo for the way he treated April.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chasing Life or Party of Five.**

**April angrily walked into the house and walked towards the stairs. Emma saw her. **

**"Hello April," Emma said. "Did you have fun with Leo?" **

**"Don't ever mention the L word!" April said angrily. **

**"Why are you calling him the L word?" Emma asked. **

**"We're over!" April said angrily. "He treated me like crap! Nobody treats me like crap!" **

**"Don't you think it might be a misunderstanding?" Emma asked. **

**"It's not," April said. "And you know what? I'm going to take a break from dating. I don't want to be one of those people who constantly has to be with someone. I don't want to be Julia Salinger." **

**"April sweetie," Emma said, "you're nothing like Julia Salinger." "Let's see," April said, "I cheated on Dominic with Leo, and then after we break up what do I do? Oh yeah, date Leo! How does that not sound like Julia Salinger?!" **

**"Maybe you should call Leo and work things out," Emma said. "You 2 are really crazy about each other."**

**"Let's face it Grandma," April said, "Leo and I are over." **

**April walked upstairs to her room. **

**Back at Leo's apartment, he was watching Party of Five. "Dang," Leo said, "that Julia Salinger is a hand full." **

**Back in April's room, April was laying down on her bed, the house phone rang. **

**"Please don't be Leo," April said. **

**April answered the phone, "Hello?" **

**"Hey best friend," Beth said. "I tried to call your cell, but you didn't answer." **

**"Oh god!" April said, "Leo and I had a fight! Then I went to his apartment to get something I left, and I must have left my phone there." **

**"Are you going to go get it?" Beth asked. **

**"No Beth," April said, "I can't. Leo and I had a fight. The kind where you break up." **

**"Why?" Beth said shocked. **

**"He treated me like crap," April said. **

**"Well," Beth said, "what about your phone?" **

**"I'll get a new one," April said. **

**"Do you want to talk about the breakup?" Beth asked. **

**"No," April said. "I've got to go. Bye Beth." **

**April hung up the phone and turned the light off and went to sleep. **

**The next morning, April woke up to an alarm going off at 6. **

**"Time to get ready for work," April said. **

**April turned off the alarm and then turned the light on to see she was in a different room. **

**"What the hell?!" April exclaimed. **

**April got up, and walked out the bedroom door to see she wasn't in her house anymore. **

**"This looks like the Salinger house," April said. "No!" **

**April ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see the reflection of Julia Salinger. **

**"Oh my god!" April exclaimed. **

**April let out a chilling scream that echoed throughout the house. **

**Charlie Salinger, Bailey Salinger, and Claudia Salinger ran out of their rooms and over to April. **

**"What's wrong Jules?" Charlie asked. **

**"Why did you scream Julia?" Bailey asked. **

**"Did you find another pimple?" Claudia asked. **

**"Oh my god!" April freaked. "You're the Salingers!" **

**"Yeah," Claudia said. "You too." **

**"No I'm not," April said. "I'm April Carver! The year is 2015 and I'm a reporter for the Boston Post."**

**Everyone began laughing. **

**"Oh Jules," Charlie said. "You always get into what you write. You know you're Julia and the year is 1997." **

**"I'm not Julia!" April exclaimed. "I'm April Carver!" "**

**Why don't you get ready for school," Charlie said. "You too Claud." **

**Charlie and Claudia went back to their rooms, but Bailey stayed. **

**"What's going on Jules?" Bailey asked. **

**"I'm not Julia," April said. "You have to believe me Bailey." **

**"Okay not Julia?" Bailey said, "what is my ex girlfriend's name?"**

**"Jennifer Love Hewitt?" April asked. **

**"Oh god!" Bailey said. "You're not Julia! Where is she?" **

**"I don't know," April said. "I don't know what I'm doing here. You have to help me!" **

**"Okay," Bailey said. "I'll help you." **

**April was rudley awakened by Brenna. **

**"Hey loser!" Brenna yelled.**

**"Oh my god!" April excitedly exclaimed. "It was all a dream! I'm not trapped in Julia Salinger's body!" **

**"Mom says dinner is ready if you want to join us," Brenna said. "Don't be so stupid." **

**Back at Leo's apartment, Leo was sitting down on his couch crying. **

**"Oh Jill!' Leo sobbed. "Why didn't you stop taking drugs?! Now you're dead! Why Jill?! Why not Charlie!"**

**Beth angrily entered. "Beth?" Leo asked. "You'd better be crying!" Beth yelled angrily. "You lost the perfect girl!"**

**"Jill was so young!" Leo sobbed.**

**"You were seeing a girl named Jill and two timing April?!" Beth yelled. "That's it!"**

**Beth began to beat Leo with her purse. **

**"Stop!" Leo said. "I was watching Party of Five! Jill is a character in that show! I was watching it because April was talking about it and I had no idea what she was talking about!" **

**Beth stopped hitting Leo. **

**"Oh," Beth said. **

**"What are you doing here?" Leo asked. **

**"April came by to get something she'd left here after your fight and left her phone," Beth said. **

**"No she didn't," Leo said. "I took it when she wasn't looking."**

**Leo held up April's phone and Beth snatched it. **

**"You'd better not have used it!" Beth yelled. **

**"Uh," Leo said nervously. **

**Beth looked through the phone, "You *67ed me?!" **

**"Hello," Leo said in a high pitched voice, "this is Collin Mayfield and I'm 8 years old. My dog Fluffy is missing." **

**"Dude!" Beth said angrily. **

**"I'm sorry," Leo said. **

**Leo took back the phone and got up. **

**"I'm going to go appologize to April now," Leo said. "You have 5 minutes to clear the premises or I'll have my landlord release the hounds!" **

**"Shut up," Beth said. **

**April was sitting in the backyard. Leo came out of the house and sat next to her. **

**"Now you're just being a stalker," April said. **

**"I watched Party of Five," Leo said. "You know, because I had no idea what in the hell you were talking about. Then after watching Julia Salinger do what she did, I realized you're not Julia, I am. I stole you from Dominic."**

**"You didn't steal me," April said. "I was just closer to you. We were probably met for each other from the beginning. But we didn't know it. When I went to Fenway High School, you went to a private school. But then a near death experience.." **

**"Which I'm sorry about," Leo said. **

**"We finally met," April said. **

**Leo kissed April on the lips. They began making out. **

**"Wait!" April said. "Not in the back yard where the neighbors will see." **

**"Let's go to my place," Leo said. **

**Leo and April got up and ran through the house. **

**"Where are you going?" Brenna asked. **

**"Grocery shopping," April said. **

**"Gross," Brenna said.**

**"You are such a teenager," April said. **

**April and Leo walked out the door. **

**The end **


End file.
